Something from the past
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: Jack and Kelly have been apart for 8 months. He gets a call from an old enemy of his knowing who Kelly is and will kill her if Jack doesn't give him what he wants. Now he has to go find Kelly and save her from his enemy or else.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** everything of this story is all original by me. Everything. It's all copyright. Steal anything I will be pissed off and that is not the side you want to see me in.

* * *

_The Flashback:_

"Kelly…I-I love you" he finally admitted his feelings towards her. This made everything for her confused now. After all the things she been through. Watching her boyfriend die in front of her and now someone that she didn't have feelings for or she thought she didn't admits them to her. Everything was now going upside down in her world. Kelly once never believed in the supernatural until she met Jack. He was a hunter and hunted these kinda things. But there was more to him than she will ever know.

Speechless? Yes, she was when he said those powerful words to her. At one minute she didn't know to say and the next she did. She looks on the floor and takes a deep breathe before responding back "Jack…I love you too..but it's more of a friendly type than a romantic type of feeling than you have" she continued "You saw what happen to Mike and how he wasn't listening to us to shut up or anything and did what he want before he got killed by that…thing?" her voice was now mixed with fear and scared "I don't if I'm ready to go into a relationship after what happen four months ago" she then looked at him with tears down her eyes.

Jack was hurt from hearing those words. He knew he should've kept his feelings towards her a secret. But did no. He had to admit them to her not excepting what her respond would though. Jack was the badass fearless guy who would do anything for a girl or a one-night stand that it. But for Kelly it was different. She didn't seem to be the type for a one-night stand at all. The part was that he hates serious relationships though. Mostly with the person getting or hurt or dying only. He always made a promise that he would never fall in love with a girl but once he met Kelly that all changed for Jack then.

"I guess maybe..if you want, we can be friends still?" he responds back "The both of us just have to forget this crazy thing never happen" he says. She looked at him and nodded a little "I guess that can work" she replies.

Few nights later

Kelly was in the bathroom crying. Really crying. After that night she kept thinking about and turns out she did love Jack and when she was about to tell him about how she felt about him. She see him with another girl. The most famous one-night stand guy seem to have gotten over fast. Entering the room he heard her crying in the bathroom and went in to see what wrong. Sitting on the floor, he puts his hand on her shoulder now "Hey, hey, sweetie what's wrong?" he asked trying to find a way to calm her down.

"I-I lied" he seem confused by what she meant by that now "What you mean?" he then asked.

"When you said that you had feelings for me I said I didn't have them for you" she pauses still sobbing though "And you said let's forget about it and I tried so hard to but I couldn't though" more tears were coming out of her eyes now "That was when I reliazed that I had feelings for you too and then I saw you with some random chick jut when I was going to tell you that I felt the same way" he saw the hurt in her eyes now "That must've been one hell of a great fucking time you had cause I miserable all night while you were having a blast".

He looked on the floor before looking at her "I'm sorry about what happen. But i was doing what I thought was best after that night when I admitted those feelings" he pause "If you told me that you felt the same about me the next night or day or whenever I would have responded back" he looked away and more tears came out of Kelly eyes then Jack looked back at her "I don't this is gonna work between us" he says.

Now she was confused by what he meant "What you mean this isn't gonna work?" she asked him.

He looked at her "This..us..it's not gonna work out" he responds back "We can't keep doing this" he pause "You and me saying that I love you and saying you love me as a friend then you admit it later..it just not gonna work out cause this is what gonna keep happening all the time then Kelly" she then understood what he meant and was hurt "maybe we should go our separate ways then" she says and he nods "Maybe that would be the best for the two of us" he replies.

"I leave sometime tomorrow then" she says still hurting. He looked at her and could tell that she didn't want to leave but had to though cause of there now strange relationship they have "Come here" he said as he pulled her head gently on his shoulder and put his arms around her as she cried real hard.

_Flashback Ends"_

* * *

**Author Note:**Flashback the first chapter. Second chapter is gonna take place in the present time now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **This is the brand new chapter 2. i believe that this one is a lot better than the other one in my opinions, eh. Anyway i had to copy and paste just the beginning part but the rest is all mine.

* * *

The Present

It's been eight months since Kelly and Jack went there separate ways. Jack stayed in L.A. to fight demons and ghost and such and Kelly went and lived in a small town near Connecticut called Helowing (bad one I know). The two haven't talk to each other in a long time since maybe right after she got on a bus. That was when the two last saw each other but couldn't get stop thinking about each other though. It was hard cause the two of them actually did fall for each other so hard that it killed the both of them on the inside now.

After another case his phone rang now. It was an unknown caller. He picked up his phone anyway just to see who it was "Hello" he said over the phone. "Hello Jack, it been awhile since we last seen each other" the voice, his eyes widen open when he heard it that voice. "Henry" he said "What you want?" he tone in his voice was not happy to hear from his old enemy at all.

Henry was smiling on the otherside on the phone "You know what I want and I know what you want" he said smirking. "What you talking about Henry?" he asked. Henry shook his head then "Your girlfriend..Kelly, right?" he paused and Jack just froze when he said her name "If you do anything to her..anything I am going to hurt you" his voice was anger now "Relax you little drama boy" he says and continues "I don't have her with me yet" he tells him "But i do know where she lives" he stops for a minute before speaking again "You remember what happen a while ago? If not you should then" he tells Jack.

Jack was now in anger and is pissed at Henry. But trying to remember what happen awhile ago was hard. Then it hits him "You want the device? to control everything still, don't you?" he says. He smiled knowing that Jack got the right answer now "Guess your smart still?" he says "I know you have that device still and I want it. Bring it to me or else I'm gonna hurt your girlfriend and we both know you don't want that now, do you Jackie boy" he tells him before hanging up the phone and throws it on to the floor then before turning around and seeing his men standing there waiting for an order from him "What are you standing around for? Go find the girl and bring her back here" he orders them.

After that conversation with his old enemy Jack then starts sits on his bed putting his hands over his eyes not knowing what to do. He wanted to protect her and yet he was stupid enough to let her go. Someone that he cared about for the very first time in his whole life. Gone. He hated this and hated what he did. Was he in love with her still? Yes he was. He wanted to be with her. Kelly may have been a girl but different from all the other chicks that he had one-night stands with. He couldn't figure out why though but the two of them connected really well and understood each other too. He may have saved her from demons and vampires when she was bait or was about to be attack but this was different in a way.

How different? Different as in it was his old enemy and knows that Henry was willing to hurt anyone that was close to him in a way for some reason that he may have never understood yet but soon will. He gets up from sitting on his bed and started packing his things. If anything he was willing to protect Kelly no matter what happen between the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

As he was on the bus to go find Kelly now, Jack was down in memory lane. Trying to remember all the times he and her spent together and now she gone he thought that he might never get another chance but since the call from his enemy he might just get another one now. To protect from his one and only enemy.

On the bus ride, people would be sitting and chatting the person next to him. Jack just sat by himself now listening to music and read a book. Being a loner he could feel that their we're people that might be staring at him but he didn't care. He rather sat alone then with another person next to him instead. He also had a scrap book that was half-way out of his bag now. He put back in his bag until a picture of him and Kelly fell out of the book. He picked up the picture and looked at the picture of the two of them having fun in the photo booth together and just joking around. He missed that about her now. The two would joke around and goof off. It was hard for them to be separated but it had to be done or else it would've been difficult for the two to then work together then.

Everything about Kelly made Jack really missed her now and he wants her back no matter what it will take.

* * *

"Kelly..your done for the night" her boss says "Go home and see ya tomorrow night" Kelly did so and left the bar where she works at now. For the past couple of months Kelly been having a hard time to find a place to sleep so she been going from motel to another and also been working in certain places for some money while doing cases at the same time. It was difficult but she manages to do both. The thing was she didn't want to give up the hunting gig for tons of reasons and one was Jack. Thinking after what he taught her on what to know and to do she thought about it while on the bus after leaving LA and didn't want to give it up at all.

At first she did but thought it over and over again and reliazed that hunting and killing things in the dark were what made both her and Jack so close and she wanted to keep it just in case she ever meets up with him again and she hope that she did cause she really did missed him so much now.

Walking down the sidewalk alone, a car drove by and the driver started going the same speed as she did. Kelly was used to driver's trying to pick her up by now cause she would always turn them down but this was different and she was gonna learn that the hard way now.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the driver said "You know someone like you shouldn't be walking alone at night. Someone could be following you or something you know and might use a bad line on you" he said putting a little smirk on his face.

Kelly looked at the guy "I'm tough cookie for them to handle a chick like me" she replies back to him. The guy just stares at her not looking at the road now "Well, do you mind if i give you a ride then?" he asked.

She stopped and look at the guy. He was creeping her out now cause of the way he was looking at her made her freak out a little "I don't take ride from unknown strangers" she says. The guy just looked at her now "I really wished that you didn't just say that" he says making her a little confused.

Three guys came out of the back and grabbed her. Kelly did fought back though. She only kick two guys asses while the other secretly stabbed a needle with sleeping medicine in making her then dizzy and fainting into his arms. He put her in the back and now they were now headed back to their boss with the hostage now.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly open her eyes and looked around a creepier and different place now. This was getting out of hand now. She didn't know these people or even know what they wanted from her. Either way it she couldn't proberly escape or else they might find her again. Whatever it was that they wanted she will give them whatever it is they are after. It could money or a date for a family thing but like before who knows what they want from her.

She felt rope on to her hands. It was really tight now. _'Fuck. Now how am i suppose to break free from these asses'_ she thought in head now. The rope was on her so tight that it was really hard to break free from it. Tears we're rolling down her face. If Jack was here now and saving her ass then she would be safe then but he not and she isn't safe. Kelly didn't know what these guys want from her and nor did she have anything. If it was money fine but if it had anything to do with her family from the past or Jack she was screwed then.

Looking around the room, Kelly needed an escape plan to set her free and possible out of this town and go to another town and change her name and pretend to be that person for awhile.

"Well, well. Look what i got here" she turned when hearing a male voice. This guy creep her out. Litterly he did creeped her out so much. _'He must be the one that wanted for something'_ a new thought came to mind now. She felt tears rolling down her face. She was scared to death about what was going on. She didn't have a clue about what he wanted from her and also hoped that it had nothing to do with Jack either.

"What-what do you want from me?" she asked. Henry smiled at her now and could tell that she was now scared of what it was that he wanted. "My dear, it not what you have. It's what Jack has for me" she then gotten surprised after hearing his name. She didn't know that it had to involved Jack somehow but it did and that was what made things a little more confusing for her to get what this whole mess was about. "What do you mean Jack has something for you? what the hell are you talking about?" her voice sounded confused, anger, fear and scared.

"See..your boyfriend has something i want" he begins to tell "it something for me to control this company of guns and all other stuff that are useful for me to use and Jack took that device away from me cause of having the power getting to my head and all that. And since he had it i kinda know that his only weakness was you. So i told him that since i know who you were and all that there should be an exchange. The device for you" he tells her "If he comes that means he cares enough to protect your cute little ass from me. You see, Jack doesn't get a choice in this and neither do you in matter of fact. If it has anything to relate to you in some way princess then he will definetly do what i asked him to do" he ends.

Hearing about the device and what Jack will go through just to keep her save then made Kelly reliazed that she was never really ready to be on her own even before leaving Jack she wasn't ready. Wishing she had stayed with him instead of going on that stupid bus forcing them to go there separted ways really did suck for the both and it may not have been the best but it was either that or still have the awarkard attention between the two.

If Jack is willing to save her ass from Henry then it shows her that he still cares for her and if he doesn't show up then it means she was stupid to fall for a guy like him then. "Have a fun time in here" he said leaving her in the dark again. Kelly is now hoping that he does show up and saves her again cause she really missed him so much that it kills her inside to see what he has to go through to do it then.


End file.
